


Like Only We Can

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth is going to punish Dean after the show that night. Dean's looking forward to it.





	Like Only We Can

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the events of raw on july 24th, 2017 when dean refuses seth's fist bump in the ring. follows "piece by piece" but you don't have to read that to understand this 'cause pwp. 
> 
> thanks to raven, badger, and cooper for letting me talk about this fic and finally getting me to focus enough to write it.

Dean thrums with nervous energy. He knows what’s waiting in store for him once they get back to the hotel. Seth is going to punish him. He practically is vibrating with excitement over this idea. He does deserve it for what he’s done tonight. Not the things he’s said or even refusing to do the Shield fist bump in the ring. That’s all scripted anyway. Most of it. Some of it was Dean being a brat. Just to push Seth a little bit because he knew he could, knew the fans would eat it up, knew their bosses would eat it up. It’s what they do best anyway. But it doesn’t mean that Dean won’t get punished tonight at the hotel and that’s exactly what he’s hoping for. 

Sometimes he just gets this prickling feeling under his skin, this need to push Seth, to make Seth reestablish boundaries with him. He needs to be punished sometimes. Seth tries to talk to him about this particular need, wants to understand where it comes from. Dean has had a fucked up life, that’s no secret. He can’t point to one instance and say “That. That right there is why I have this need inside of me.” He doesn’t know what to tell Seth, so mostly he just shrugs and tells Seth he likes it and needs it and he doesn’t look too hard at why. Seth accepts this and gives him what he needs, what he craves deep down in his bones. It’s an itch that he can’t quite reach sometimes. Only Seth can. 

They get to the room and Dean looks at Seth expectantly, awaiting his orders. He hasn’t decided how much more of a brat he will be because he doesn’t know what the punishment is yet. Personally, he’s hoping for a spanking, but that’s just him. 

Seth takes his time and makes Dean wait. He takes a shower while Dean stands outside and leans against the balcony. He doesn’t smoke because he knows Seth hates kissing him after he smokes and he will want kisses later after they’re done. He turns when Seth knocks on the sliding glass door and gestures for him to come inside. Dean knows that it’s his turn to take a shower and so he does. He’s a little quicker than normal, but he’s still clean when he comes out in a cloud of steam. 

Seth is sitting up against the headboard, idly watching tv. Dean knows better than to think that Seth has forgotten or changed his mind about his punishment tonight. Dean’s already half hard under his towel at this point anyway. 

Seth jerks his head at Dean, indicating that he should sit down with him and Dean drops his towel, not bothering to even pull on underwear, and climbs into bed with Seth. Seth doesn’t do anything, just continues to watch tv. Dean wonders if this is part of it, making him wait. He wouldn’t put it past Seth. Dean can be very good at waiting when he wants to be. 

Slowly, Seth turns off the tv and turns to look at Dean. Dean meets his gaze calmly, a hint of a smile curling his lips as he notices the bottle of lube already on the bed.

“What’re you smiling about, Ambrose?” Seth asks, arching an eyebrow. 

“Nothing.” Dean smirks a little. 

Seth shakes his head and then pulls Dean into a rough kiss. Dean presses closer to Seth, wanting more from him, cock twitching and hardening more. Seth rolls him onto his back without breaking the kiss and grinds their hips together. Dean moans, nails digging into Seth’s shoulders as he arches into him. 

Seth breaks the kiss with a sharp nip to Dean’s bottom lip, making him whine in response. Seth leaves a line of marks down Dean’s neck as Dean squirms underneath him. He bites at the jut of Dean's collarbone, dragging his tongue along the length. Dean's hands slide down to Seth's biceps, wrapping around them tightly. 

Seth moves down Dean’s body, teeth nipping here and there, tongue soothing over the bruises that will form later. His hands stroke Dean’s thighs gently, enjoying the soft, hot skin and the muscles quivering under his touch. He knows that Dean knows he’s going to get punished tonight, knows that Dean is looking forward to it, but it’s not going to be what Dean thinks it’s going to be. He’s got a plan in mind and he’s going to see it out. Something he rarely uses on Dean, but he feels that it’s warranted this time. 

Without warning, he takes Dean’s cock down his throat, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks on him. Dean cries out loudly, a startled noise tinged with pleasure at the abrupt sensation of Seth swallowing his cock. His fingers curl in the bedsheets, twisting them in his fists as Seth steadily takes him apart with a rhythm designed to make him come hard and fast. Exactly what Seth wants. Dean tries to hold on, he really does. But Seth knows every trick of his tongue to make Dean putty in his hands and he uses them all, working Dean over like the expert he is. 

Dean comes helplessly down Seth’s throat with a choked noise, hips arching up from the bed, thrusting down Seth’s throat. Seth pulls back a bit to swallow everything Dean gives him, but he doesn’t soften his mouth around him like he usually would. He wants Dean to be overwhelmed with pleasure. He feels around in the bed and picks up the lube, slicking his fingers with it, and pushes Dean’s thighs open more. 

Dean writhes under Seth, every muscle taut as he trembles, gasping moans spilling out of him. He’s too oversensitive now as Seth keeps right on sucking his cock, making it pulse and throb with the intense pleasure. He can hardly stand it, desperately wanting to push Seth away because it’s toomuchtoomuchtoomuch. He can hardly draw breath into his lungs as his chest heaves with huge gasps.

Seth smirks around Dean’s cock and pushes three fingers into him abruptly, immediately stroking them across Dean’s sweet spot, relishing the hoarse shriek Dean can’t help but let out. Dean’s babbling above him, but it’s all broken moans and Seth’s name over and over again. He keeps an ear out for Dean’s safe word, but continues to stretch Dean open for his cock, still sucking him. 

Dean can feel another orgasm building up even faster than the first and his hips squirm under Seth, rocking against the bed. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take. He’s already seeing stars, tears streaking down his cheeks. He can hear the sharp, high pitched whines he’s making, but he can’t seem to stop them either. His second orgasm slams into him hard, dragging him under in a wave of white-hot pleasure, threatening to drown his brain in it. 

Seth again swallows what Dean gives him, less than the first time around. He keeps up his fingers inside of Dean, but pulls his mouth off of his cock when he’s done swallowing his release. He doesn’t want Dean to actually pass out on him. Not so soon anyway. He presses his mouth against Dean’s right hip, dragging his teeth along the curve of the bone there. He spreads his fingers inside of Dean, working him open a little more for his cock. 

He pulls back, looking at the sweaty, blissed out and overwhelmed heap that is Dean Ambrose on the bed. He slides his fingers out of Dean, smirking at his whimper that’s more of a wheeze in his chest. He slicks his cock up with more lube and doesn’t waste any time as he hooks Dean’s thighs up around his hips and pushes into him with one smooth roll of his hips, not stopping until he’s fully sheathed inside of Dean. 

He gives him half of a moment to adjust before starting to really fuck into Dean hard and fast. Dean is practically sobbing at this point, begging Seth, babbling nonsense to him, words interrupted by moans and cries of pleasure. Dean looks so good like this, a ruined mess in the best way possible. It turns Seth on and makes him burn. He fucks harder into Dean, angling his thrusts to hit Dean’s sweet spot with every movement he makes. 

Dean sinks his teeth into his bottom lip so hard, he draws blood, eyes squeezed shut. The pleasure sets him on fire, every single nerve lighting up with it and he wants it to stop and to keep going. He doesn’t know if he’s moving his hips with Seth or against him. He can’t tell how much more of this he can take, but it’s not going to be much more. The darkness threatens him, creeping in at the corners of his awareness. He’s so completely overwhelmed and overstimulated and it feels too fucking good and too fucking much and he can only lay there under Seth and take it as he should. 

Seth buries himself inside of Dean with a sharp grunt of pleasure, spilling himself inside of Dean, setting off one last orgasm for Dean. A weak spurt of come hits Dean’s stomach as he makes a strangled noise of pleasure, legs tightening around Seth for a long moment before he slowly relaxes again. 

Seth carefully eases himself out of Dean, petting his hair gently. Dean hisses softly, gasping. It takes him a minute to fully regain his senses, having been wiped clean by the blinding pleasure that had raced through him again. 

Seth cleans himself up, but gives Dean more time to recover. “You okay, baby?” 

Dean nods, speech still beyond him at the moment. 

Seth gets up and gets him a water bottle from the mini fridge in the room, opening it for him. He helps Dean to sit up and drink some, stroking his sweaty bangs off of his forehead. “You were so good for me. So good taking your punishment. I love you, baby.”

Dean hums his agreement, a small, wrung out, but genuine, smile curling his lips again. He lays back down and Seth fetches a soft, warm wash cloth from the bathroom and cleans Dean up as quickly as he can as Dean squirms. 

“There we go. All better now, baby.” Seth lays down with Dean and lets him choose how much he wants to cuddle if at all. He knows how Dean is ultrasensitive to touch after being overstimulated to that extent. 

Dean lays there, eyes closed, focusing on his breathing, nerves slowly calming down enough for him to turn and shift closer to Seth, allowing Seth’s arm to drape over him. It’s not as close as they usually cuddle, but it’s all the touch Dean can handle right now. 

Dean’s voice is soft when he speaks, raspier than usual. “I did good?”

“You did so good for me, baby. I’m proud of you.” Seth presses a light kiss to Dean’s forehead.

Dean smiles again. “Good.”

Seth looks him over one last time. “You sure you’re okay? Really okay?” 

Dean knows Seth means more than just physically okay when he asks like that. “Yes. I’m okay. Really okay. Just exhausted now.”

Seth nods and relaxes. “Let’s get some sleep, baby.”

Dean makes a soft noise, starting to snore quietly a moment later. 

Seth chuckles softly and drifts off to sleep with him.


End file.
